codmodsfandomcom-20200213-history
SAS
Special Air Service or SAS is a corps of the British Army constituted on 31 May 1950. They are part of the United Kingdom Special Forces (UKSF) and have served as a model for the special forces of many other countries all over the world. The SAS together with the Special Boat Service (SBS), Special Reconnaissance Regiment (SRR), and the Special Forces Support Group (SFSG) form the UKSF under the command of the Director Special Forces. While the SAS traces its origins to 1941 and the Second World War, it was reformed as part of the Territorial Army in 1947, and named the 21st Battalion, SAS Regiment, (Artists Rifles). The Regular Army 22 SAS later gained fame and recognition worldwide after successfully assaulting the Iranian Embassy in London and rescuing hostages during the 1980 Iranian Embassy Siege, lifting the regiment from obscurity outside the military establishment. The Special Air Service presently comprises 22 Special Air Service Regiment of the Regular Army, 21 Special Air Service Regiment and 23 Special Air Service Regiment from the Territorial Army. It is tasked with special operations in wartime, and primarily counter-terrorism in peacetime. Role in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Sgt. John "Soap" MacTavish joins the Captain Price's team to initiate an operative to find Khaled Al-Asad, an OpFor that killed all his team and 30,000 marines in the Middle East. First, they breach a boat in somewhere in the Bering Strait, later they got to rescue a Russian informant named Nikolai, who is a great help to the team. After a hard search, the SAS team found Khaled Al-Asad on his safehouse on Azerbaijan, Captain Price executed him, and received a call from Viktor Zakhaev. Searching for Zakhaev's son, the SAS team, working with the USMC, passed through many dangers such ambushes. At the end, the team couldn't reduced Zakhaev, as he commited suicide to avoid being captured and interrogated. 15 years ago, Lt. Price and Captain Macmillan shot Imran Zakhaev in the arm, and thinking that the shock and blood loss would kill him, let Zakhaev in the floor to receive assistance from his companions. As a result, he survived, but without the arm. The SAS with the USMC fought with the Ultranationalists to cancel the ICBM launching operation. They escaped, but Gaz and Griggs (From SAS and USMC respectively) died during the evacuation. Eventually, Soap, with Price's pistol, killed Zakhaev, to get assistance from Sgt. Kamarov and his soldiers. Role in Call of Duty 7: Black Ops They was dispatched by the British government to steal the Nova 6 from the Russians. A SAS operative was hired to kill Alex Mason, Grigori Weaver and Jason Hudson. Role in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare XX They have been deployed in Somalia to help Americans against the Chechens. A direct participant in the war was Randall Cottrell, who was accounted as a M.I.A after the battle, as his team got killed and he got prisoned, but he succeed to escape from preside. Role in Call of Duty: Urban Warfare Unknown. Call of Duty: Urban Warfare Multiplayer The SAS faction was added as Downloadable Content like the Rangers and Marines. The SAS announcer is Gaz. They're divided as Urban SAS and Desert SAS. There is a multiplayer map named "Ascesion" that the unique HUGE map of all CoD. It let to fight two SAS factions: MARAUDERS (Urban SAS) VS SANDBLASTERS (Desert SAS).